


There Will Be Time

by OutlawLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -Ish, During Canon, M/M, asanoya fight scene, the aftermath, very short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: "The one unforgivable thing is cowardice, to be afraid of failure, rejection, to not show others your true self.Noya hates it.He hates it because he’s a coward, too."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	There Will Be Time

Noya yells at his ace for his cowardice. When he gets back home, he cries.

The one unforgivable thing is cowardice, to be afraid of failure, rejection, to not show others your true self.

Noya hates it.

He hates it because he’s a coward, too.

In a society where people are only starting to realize that LGBT people exist and that it’s not actually a bad thing, he can’t just proclaim to everyone that he likes guys. Especially since he’s not living somewhere more “progressive”, like Tokyo. Even though Tokyo people have their own prejudices, it’s still more forward-thinking than the average small town like Miyagi.

And that’s just terrifying. If he tells the truth, he could lose everything: his place on the volleyball team, his friends, his family, his life. He’s afraid of being cast aside by everyone he cares about.

He’s afraid of being cast aside by Asahi.

Asahi, with his beautiful long hair, and his shining smile, and his powerful muscles, and his gentle demeanor. He’s so good. How dare he be a coward.

Noya is a coward, too, but at least he’s got good reason for it. Asahi is strong and tall, and with practice, he’ll surely bust through Date Tech’s Iron Wall some day. But he just wants to give up? Leave? Even though he has an opportunity to face his fears, smash them in the ground, (do everything Noya can’t) he won’t take it?

Noya regrets, too, his harsh words. He remembers the fear on Asahi’s face, the guilt, the sadness. He totally deserved it, but maybe he should have been kinder. Should have held his hand, gently, cupped his face, told him that it would all be okay, that he can still improve, get better, break through. Should have told him that he believes in him. Because he does. Noya believes so strongly that Asahi could get through anything if he would just try.

Noya closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep. All he can see is Asahi’s face when he’s spiked through a block. His eyes shine with genuine happiness. He looks like he belongs there, with Noya at his back, always, always supporting him.

He resolves to talk to Asahi again tomorrow.

There will be time, to talk, to fight once more, to reconcile, to play together as a team again, to fall in love in the process.

For now, he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Little does he know that everyone else on the team is 99.99999% gay.


End file.
